Harry Potter and the Lamp
by NY152
Summary: my first fic.....please review.......
1. The Lamp

The Lamp.  
  
Chapter 1: The Burrow Again.  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a start one morning in July when his best friend Ron Weasley hurled a cushion at his head, "Oy, Happy Birthday mate!" Ron shouted across the vibrantly coloured room. "Eh? Oh.thanks" Harry murmured as he searched for his glasses. "Hurry up" Ron said as he pulled on his bright orange Chudley Cannons dressing gown Harry had bought him for Christmas the previous year, "Sirius'll be arriving soon." Ron couldn't have had better timing, because just at that point Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs, "Harry, Ron, he's here,"  
  
Harry pulled back the covers of the camp bed, which had been put up the week before, to find a pile of parcels waiting to be unwrapped. "Harry those can wait," Ron said making his way to the door, "you haven't seen Sirius since his name was cleared."  
  
This was true, Harry thought to himself, the last time he saw Sirius was in Dumbledore's office before the end of the school year. A week after they had finish their exams, Harry was told to see Professor Dumbledore to talk about the capture of Peter Pettigrew and the fact that he could finally go and live with his godfather. Both Harry and Sirius had been over the moon with happiness, but the dream had quickly faded. Sirius realised that he still didn't own a house.  
  
Harry told him that he didn't have any possessions at Privet drive and asked Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley if he could live at The Burrow until Sirius managed to find somewhere to live. Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore had agreed and Harry, instead of waiting for the Dursleys to pick him up, just went back to The Burrow with Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, Ron's little sister.  
  
Harry and Ron walked down into the small, dimly lit room that was the kitchen and saw Sirius dusting all the soot off his robes. Harry realised that this must have been his first floo powder trip for a long time. Harry chuckled as he remembered his first floo powder experience and had ended up in Knockturn Alley, the worst place that "the boy who lived" could end up.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was welcoming Sirius when he spotted Harry. "What took you so long?" Sirius asked in mock outrage that would have out done Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers.  
  
Smiling broadly, Harry hugged his godfather, "I saw you on the muggle news the other day." Harry told him. "How on earth did you do that? No muggle inventions should work round here." Sirius looked puzzled for a split second, turned to Mrs. Weasley and rolled his eyes. "Arthur," they said in unison. "I'm not surprised," Sirius laughed, "He was always tinkering away with muggle stuff, I knew him at Hogwarts." "You.. you knew my dad at Hogwarts?" Ron asked looking from Sirius to his mother and back. "Yes I knew Arthur, he was three years above me and James, I don't think there was anyone in Gryffindor who didn't know your dad!" "WHAT!" "It's true we all thought him to be a bit mad." Mrs. Weasley stifling back a laugh, "and then I married him and I realised, he IS mad." Mrs. Weasley finished.  
  
Harry couldn't help laughing he looked at Ron, who grinned broadly, "At least we know where you get it from now," Ron started laughing too. It was only when Ginny walked in with nothing on but her nightshirt when they all stopped abruptly. "Ginny Weasley," she heard her mother scream, "what on earth do you think you are doing down here dressed like that!?!" "I only came down to ask if you'd seen my.." But Ginny suddenly froze her eyes falling onto Harry who was blushing just as bright as Ron's hair. Ginny suddenly went bright pink and ran back up the stairs; a minute later they heard a door slam shut.  
  
"I'll go up and talk to her mum" Ron said putting down his piece of toast, but before he had even reached the bottom of the stairs Harry pulled him back and said, "No I'll go. After all it's me she's worried of," and with that Harry ran up the stairs and knocked on Ginny's door. "Gin, it's me, it's Harry," "Harry!" He realised her voice sounded squeakier than when she was talking to Mrs. Weasley. "Gin' can I come in?" "Er hang on a sec." She quickly tidied her room. "You can come in now" Ginny realised just as Harry opened the door that she had still only got her nightshirt on. But it was to late Harry had stepped into her room and closed the door. 


	2. The Move

Chapter two: The Move.  
  
Harry blushed and Ginny wondered why, she quickly ran to her mirror and realised that she must have been sweating when she hurried to clear her room because her nightshirt was now completely see though!! Now Ginny was blushing just as much as Harry. Ginny quickly threw on her dressing gown but Harry just blushed even more the dressing gown was see though too! "I'll kill Fred and George!" Ginny muttered to herself she quickly pulled the covers off her bed and wrapped herself in them. "ER. I came up to ask you what's wrong'" Harry said, "but I think I can guess now." "Yeah" Ginny said blushing so badly that Harry couldn't even see her freckles, "I thought you might." "How long have you felt this way?" Harry asked sitting next to her on the bed. "Ever since Fred and George told me you where starting Hogwarts." Ginny said nervously. "What? But that was before you even saw me!" "I know, it really started when you saved my life in my first year." Ginny had started looking at the floor silent tears falling down her face. "Ginny I haven't told anyone this, not even Ron and Hermione, ever since the Quidditch world cup I have loved you it's just that, like Ron when he finally asked Hermione out, I used to get nervous. But I'm a bit stronger and well. er. doyouwannagooutwithme?" "What? Did.. did you just ask me out?" Ginny looked liked Christmas had come early. "er.. yeah well sortta. I'll understand if you say n." but with that Ginny grabbed him and snogged him. After five minutes Ginny let him go and said I've been waiting for you to say that for five years!!"  
  
A couple of weeks later Sirius came back and told Harry that he had found a place to live and asked if himself, Ron and Hermione, who had turned up a few days after Harry's birthday, could help him unpack.  
  
"Bloody 'ell" Harry heard Ron shout as he picked up another box of Sirius' old belongings. "How much stuff can one wizard have?" Ron asked incredulously. "I mean come on, a box full of muggle records! Oh and Harry who's this ELVIS guy??" Harry just had to laugh. "Oh honestly Ron," Hermione said as she put another box of clothes into the van Sirius had 'Borrowed' from a muggle shop, "You know about muggles just as much as Harry knew about wizards in his first year!!" Harry was glad Hermione had her wand with her because at that precise moment Harry dropped a box of china and doubled up laughing. "wingardiam leviosa!" Hermione shout quickly and the box narrowly missed the ground before rising a few feet for Harry, now recovered after his fit of hysterics, to catch and load into the van. "That's about it" said Sirius lowering the last box of stuff into the van, he turned and faced Ron, "Er. you and Hermione probably want to go back to the burrow and.er. finish some . homework right?" "ER. yeah," Ron shot a nervous glance at his girlfriend, "I'll send pig with a note to dad, now he's got that flying v.w Beatle." "Beetle Ron!" "Yeah, now he's got that he'll be here in no time." Sirius looked at Harry calmly but he looked kind of scared "Do you wanna have a look at you future home before you go back to school?" Sirius asked, twiddling his thumbs. "Do I ever!!" and with that Harry and Sirius made their way to their new home.  
  
Harry noticed that one of Sirius possessions had rolled under his seat, as Sirius had enchanted the van so it could drive by it's self, he looked at the object and realised it was a lamp. "A lamp? But it looks more like a squashed teapot." Harry exclaimed looking at Sirius in a half amazed half puzzled expression. "No, you don't understand," Sirius said looking at the 'lamp' even closer "you know that muggle story 'Aladdin'?" Harry nodded "Well." "Your not telling me it was real and that's the lamp are you?" Harry said in mock surprise. Sirius nodded sternly. Harry's tone suddenly sound honestly surprised. "and it was passed down to your father by his great great aunt Drew, I think he would have wanted you to have it Harry." Sirius Gave Harry the lamp who looked at it for a minute before saying, "thanks, I wonder want it does?" 


	3. The first date

Chapter 3: The first date  
  
It was the first day back at Hogwarts and Harry felt dead on his feet he hadn't been able to sleep. He kept having dreams that he was lost in the dessert and anyone he met would die.  
  
He tried explaining this to Ron and Hermione but they both just shrugged and Ron said, "You used to have dreams about you know who and maybe now he's gone you may have a few weird dreams" "I agree with Ron, Harry don't worry you can always go to Dumbledore if you think the dreams are getting really bad." Harry decided to ignore the dream and went down to breakfast with the others.  
  
When they got down to the Great Hall Harry turned to Ron, Hermione and Ginny and told them to save him a space, He then walked over to Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown, also in their 7th and last year at Hogwarts. "I hope you three have been practicing over the holidays. We got our first match coming up." Harry said looking at the now pail faces of his friends and fellow Quidditch players. Just then Colin and Dennis Creevy appeared at Harry's side. "Who are we against first?" Colin asked anxiously. "Slytherin." Replied Harry a cold look spreading over his face, he was remembering the year before when Draco Malfoy had slammed into Seamus causing both his legs to break. Harry looked at his team and noticed that they too had made the same face as himself. "Come on guys," Ron said walking over and looking at his friends, "we still won the Quidditch and House cups!!"  
  
Harry was just leaving his second class when he suddenly felt a chill run up his spine, he turned round a realized that he was alone. He quickly turned and saw a huge purple and silver blur coming straight towards him. As the blur charged though the corridor Harry realized that it was a man who looked like he ended in a wisp of smoke, a Genie. The Genie stopped right in front of Harry and said, in a tone quite like Lupin's, "I am Poseidon, Genie to the heir of Merlin. Who young sir, are you?" Harry stared at the genie and realized at once that he did not look anything like the genies Harry read about in Dudley's muggle books. This Genie looked kinder but with a strong glimmer in his eyes, he was wearing a long black cloak that trailed back into the smoke behind him and had a large green amulet round his neck. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry said wide-eyed. "Potter? Ah yes Harry Potter, James' son I used to know him well." "You.. you knew my dad?" "Yes and as you his son I guess I serve you now." "What? What do you mean serve me?" "Merlin was your dad's great, great, great granddad and I was created to help his heir battle the never-ending struggle against evil."  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
